You Make Me Wanna La La
by ashleymac
Summary: It's Newport vs Tree Hill in the NCA National Cheerleading Competition.Who will take the title? Watch out Los Angeles, there's about to be a storm.[Crossover with OC and Femslash]
1. Chapter 1

Authors: Ashley the Fabulous and Brittney The Amazing!  
Pairings: Way to confusing to explain now. Mostly Rachel/Peyton and Alex/Brooke centric with some Anna/Haley, Summer/Mouth and Marissa/Nikki. Jsut trust us, it's going to be awesome.  
Disclaimer: We own nada.  
Authors Notes: This is a crossover of OTH and The OC. If you know one show but nor the other don't fret, we'll make it simple enough to understand.  
Summary: It's Newport vs Tree Hill in the NCA National Cheerleading Competition. Who will take the title? Watch out Los Angeles, there's about to be a storm. Slashness! Woot!

-------

The Hilton Hotel had never seen such chaos. Everywhere you turned there were pompoms, short flippy skirts, clusters of teenage girls giggling and putting on more lipgloss. It was mad. It was crazy.

It was the NCA National Cheer Competition.

The most important two weeks of over 5,000 girls high school careers. Whoever won this had the opportunity of being on some of the top college squads in the country. This could be the difference between a full-ride cheer scholarship to a great school, and working at McDonald's to pay for Community College.

The two squads to watch out for this year were the Harbor High Pirates from Newport, right there in sunny SoCal, and the Tree Hill Ravens, all the way over from a small town in North Carolina. These two squads had all of the sharpest new moves, some of the hottest dances, and the best music mixes in the country.

Captains Brooke Davis and Summer Roberts glared at each other as they both attempted to walk through the revolving door at the same time. The two had butted heads ever since Brooke's move to The OC last year. Once reigning queen of Harbor High, Summer had found herself doubting her popularity for the first time in her life. Especially when it came to having to share her position as cheer captain.

"Watch it, dyke." Summer snarled, pushing past Brooke and flipping her dark hair over her shoulder. Brooke just glared after her, letting the now old insult roll off of her back. Warm arms encircled her waist and she leaned back into the person, smiling.

"Don't listen to Roberts." Alex Kelly said, kissing her girlfriend temple and releasing her hold on the brunette. "She's just jealous that you get to tap this, and she doesn't."

"C'mon, let's go make out in the lift and make her uncomfortable all the way to the 27th floor." Brooke said with her trademark smirk, entwining her fingers with Alex's and pulling her toward the elevator.

Following them in through the spinning doors Marissa Cooper staggered in, trailing her luggage bag behind her. Her eyes were out of focus and she had this goofy smile on her face, letting everyone know that something was up. Slipping the tiny airplane vodka bottle into her pocket, she giggled and headed to the lift.

"Cooper, you're incorrigible." Anna laughed from behind her friend, her blonde hair sticking out at odd angles. The bright pink earings dangling from her ears cast dots of pink light onto the ground and Marissa watched them happily, like a toddler with a set of keys.

"I don't feel so good." Marissa mumbled, looking a bit green.

Wrapping an arm around Marissa's slender waist Anna half walked, half carried the other girl to the front desk. "Whadya say we get out room first and then you can go barf in the bathroom, eh?"

The brunette just nodded and let herself be dragged around like a ragdoll.

-------

Meanwhile, on the otherside of the lobby, Peyton Sawyer was waiting impatiantly for the desk clerk to give her the room key. All the woman had to do was punch her name into the computer! That was it! Was it hard? No.

"Thank you Miss Sawyer," The old woman said with one of those fake smiles that people wear when you can tell the person is fighting back the urge to smack you. "Here are both of your room keys, one for you and one for your roomate."

"My what now?" Peyton asked, raising an eyebrow. Her father had specifically given her extra money so that she could have her own room. The Sawyer's may not be the richest family in Tree Hill, but she'd begged and begged.

"I have you roomed with a.." The woman glanced at the computer screen again. "Miss Rachel Gattina in room 4139." Noticing how pissed the teen looked, the woman smiled happily and clasped her hands together on the counter. "Please enjoy your stay and be sure to come again. Thank you. Next?"

Peyton really wanted to smack this woman.

"Hey Roomie." Came a smug voice from behind her. The blonde turned to see the fiesty red head looking like she'd just won the lottery. No doubt Rachel would use every chance she got to make Peyton's life a living hell. It was bad enough she has to Co-Captain with her, but now sharing a room? The Powers that Be must really be hating her right now.

"Haley!" Peyton called out, seeing her friend in the line a few feet away, tapping on her thing imaptiantly to some imaginary beat. The brunette looked up startled out of her day dream, and smiled at Peyton.

"Hey Pey." She said with a little wave.

"Wanna trade roomates?" Peyton asked anxiously nodding her head toward Rachel, who was just standing with one hand on her hip, inspecting her nails on the other hand acting like she didn't know she was being insulted.

With a hesitant smile Haley shook her head as if to say 'No way Missy, you're the one stuck with that for two weeks and nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind.' Yes, she conveyed that much in a head shake. It was a gift really.

Stomping her foot in frustration, Peyton turned to the red head who was now smirking at her. With a sigh she turned and headed to the elevator. "Touch my stereo at anytime," She said over her shoulder. "And I cut off your hand."

Rachel just shrugged and waved bye to Haley before following the fuming blonde into the elevator.

"So we're stuck together, eh?" Came a husky voice so close to Haley's ear that she jumped. Nikki's face came into view, the girls black hair falling down wildly around her shoulders and her black eyeliner smudged under yer eyes.

Haley just nodded, looking somewhere between intrigued and terrified. Nikki! She was stuck with Nikki? Where was Peyton to trade off when she needed her. Rachel may be a bitch, but Nikki was just plain psycho.

Nikki shoved a key card in Haley's hand and gave her a wink. "See you later cuteness." She said before walking away. Haley could have sworn she heard her mumble something about 'sex with innocent girls'.

-MEANWHILE ON THE 27th FLOOR-

Summer bolted from the elevator the second the large metal doors slid open. Nearly five minutes trapped in a giant box with Alex and Brooke while they sucked eachothers faces off? No thank you. Not exactly on her list of favorite moments.

Ever since she and Marissa had had that huge fight and decided that maybe they shouldn't be friends, Summer had been alone. Marissa had gone off and become buddy buddy with Anna, and since Summer didn't socialize with anyone that wasn't a jock, cheerleader, or rich, her friends were limited now.

Walking down the hall she stopped when she reached room 4138. To her disgust, Alex and Brooke followed, stopping at the room directly across from hers. It wasn't that she minded they were gay, she actually thought it was pretty cool that they were so open about it. Just...she really did not like Brooke.

"We're near each other?" Summer asked raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Like, Ew."

"Couldn't agree with you more." Brooke shot over her shoulder as Alex pulled her into their room. Turning to her girlfriend Brooke frowned. "Can you believe her she just--"

But she was cut off by the blondes lips crashing down onto her own. Brooke smiled into the kiss as she was lightly pushed back and pinned between her girlfriend and the door. Giggling as Alex's hands pulled at the hem of her shirt she raised her arms above her head. Just as her shirt was off Alex's lips were on hers again.

"Ummm..." Came a quiet voice from the other side of the room and Brooke wipped around, causing Alex to groan in protest.

"Anna!" Brooke said, blushing and reaching to pick up her shirt. "We were just...uh..."

The blonde just smiled and held up her hands.

"Marissa's passed out in our room so I thought I'd see who had the ajoining. Pretend I was never here." And with a wink she went back through the door that connected their two rooms.

"Well that killed the mood." Alex muttered, Walking over to the bed and unzipping her suitcase. Brooke just rolled her eyes and pulled her tanktop back over her head. She skipped over to her purse and pulled out a brush, running it through her hair.

"There'll be more time for that later." She said, with a laugh and Alex nodded enthusiastically, her purple streaked hair shining as she moved.

"Count on it."

Across the hall, Summer Roberts stood shocked.

"What the freaking hell?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest as she saw who was standing her room looking very uncomfortable. "Gross, get out!"

"Um, this is my room." The boy said, offering a smile. He was short, only just barely taller than summer, with hair that stuck up and big blue eyes. Kind of cute in that "I'm a total geek" way.

"No, no, no." Summer countered, waving a manicured finger at him. "This." She motioned around to the room. "Is my room."

The boy looked as confused as she felt, then pulled out a slip of paper from the pocket of his jacket, which she noted had a 'Tree Hill Ravens Cheer' emblem on the right breast.

"Are you S. Roberts?" He asked hesitantly, holding up the slip. She blew a piece of bang out of her eyes and stalked over to him, snatching up the paper and looking at it. Then she pulled out her own and compared the two.

"Well, that's definitely not what I was expecting. I was thinking Mindy or Maria. Not Marvin." She shrugged and handed him the paper back.

"Do you snore?" She asked skeptically. he shook his head no and she nodded. "Alright then Marvin, looks like you're my roomie."

"Cool." Was all he said, smiling brightly. "But call me Mouth, everyone does."

"Mouth, eh?" She started unpacking her things and stuffing them into the dresser drawers, careful to keep her underwear from view. "I'm Summer."

Rachel's POV

The Nationals. This is what I've waited my entire life for. Ok so not my entire life but ever since I started cheering this is what I've been working toward. This is what tells me and my squad that we are the best. Which we are by the way. The only thing that stands in our way is a squad of snobby preps from The OC. Yeah I used to live there but there is a reason why I left. But why I left really isn't important. I'm here now. With my squad. Well mine and Peyton's squad. She can be a real bitch. Lucky me I get to room with her for the next two weeks. Oh look she's looking at me. If looks could kill I'd be dead. It isn't my fault that I'm trying to find my toothbrush in the bag that I threw together last minute. Yeah I know I should have planned ahead but I got distracted. It's not here, my toothbrush that is. I'll have to go get one in the lobby.

"Hey Peyton, I'm gonna run to the lobby. I forgot my toothbrush. You need anything?" Not that she was actually listening anyway. But I figure it's nice to offer, right?

"Nice one, Rachel. And no I don't but thanks."

Wow that was a slightly nice answer. Maybe she's sick. Oh never mind. Lobby. That's where I need to go.

_Ding._ Yay the lobby. Now I get my toothbrush. Yay for clean teeth. Ok there's the shop.

**Rachel walked away from the elevator and into the lobby shop. She picked bought the toothbrush and walked out of the store and headed toward the elevator and then stopped dead in her tracks.**

There she is. The one girl I never wanted to see ever again. But she's the only girl I ever want to see. The blonde hair. The perfectly toned and tanned body. The blue eyes. The sassy I don't care attitude. Yeah it was that same attitude that caused me to leave The OC. The same attitude that ripped my heart out and tore it to pieces. Why am I still standing here? **Rachel looked down at her feet as if she was trying to tell them to move. **Come on guys walk. Please? I'll get you a manicure. Just please. I don't want her to catch me gawking. **Her feet finally got the message and she finished her journey to the elevator and up to her room. She walked inside and shut the door quickly. She let out a heavy sigh leaning against the door.**

"Rach, you ok?" Peyton asked looking up from her sketch pad.

"Yeah I'm just fine," I lied. There is no way I'm getting into this with her. She wouldn't understand. Well at least I won't have to spend anytime with one Alex Kelly.

"The Bralex Room"

Cheerleading wasn't that big of a deal to Alex. Sure, the whole '4,999 other hot girls in cheerleading uniforms' thing is a perk. But there was only one girl she was looking at, and it was Brooke Davis. The snobby cheerleader from Tree Hill, North Carolina that stolen her heart with one look.

As the two unpacked their clothes and set up things around the room, Alex would catch her self getting lost in what Brooke was doing. Whether it was the way her hips swayed so gentley back and forth with every step, or how her lips formed words so perfectly. Maybe just how hot she was.

Things hadn't been super easy for Brooke and Alex, and probably never would. They would always be 'The Lesbian Couple.' The ones who like girls. Even though Alex doesn't think Brooke likes girls, just girl. Just one. Just Alex.

"What are you thinking about?" Brooke asked with a smirk, leaning up and kissing her girlfriends forehead. Alex's back was up against the head bored, with her legs crossed indian style and Brooke lay down, her head cradled in Alex's lap.

"You of course." The blonde replied with a sweet smile, running her hands through her girlfriends silky brown hair. Brooke beamed up at her, sitting up and pulling Alex into a deep kiss. Their lips moved together perfectly for a minute, until Brooke pulled away, positioning herself to be straddling her girlfriend.

"Now this I could get used to." Alex mumbled as Brooke dipped her head, once again claiming the blondes glossy lips. Alex's hands danced up Brooke's arms, and her fingers tickled the brunettes bare shoulders eliciting a soft giggle.

A knock at the adjoining door interrupted them, and the the two girls rested their foreheads together.

"I'm going to kill Anna." Brooke muttered, getting up and straightening her clothes out before walking over and flinging open the door to reveal a smiling Anna.

"So I know you guys hate me right now, but we've got a meeting in the conference room in five minutes."

Brooke simply smiled before slamming the door in the blondes face.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors: Ashley the Fabulous and Brittney The Amazing! (Aka, AshleyMac and Alyson Teague)!  
Pairings: Way too confusing to explain now. Mostly Rachel/Peyton and Alex/Brooke centric with some Anna/Haley, Summer/Mouth and Marissa/Nikki. Just trust us, it's going to be awesome.  
Disclaimer: We own nada. Not the song it's named after, not the shows.  
Authors Notes: This is a crossover of OTH and The OC. If you know one show but not the other don't fret, we'll make it simple enough to understand.  
Summary: It's Newport vs Tree Hill in the NCA National Cheerleading Competition. Who will take the title? Watch out Los Angeles, there's about to be a storm. Slashness! Woot!

---

"Rachel! You. Look. Fine." Peyton said slowly, attempting to drag her roommate away from the giant mirror that hung on the wall in their room. They were already three minutes late for the Captains meeting, and the red head was still applying that god damn cherry lip-gloss like there was no tomorrow. Peyton sighed in frustration. "We're in a hotel full of girls, why do you have to look so great anyway?"

Rachel just shrugged, finally capping the tube of gloss and dropping it into her bag. Turning to her blonde companion she smirked, raising her hands to her hips. "Jeez Peyton, can we go now or what? You know that we're already..." She trailed off, looking down at her perfectly shiny pink and silver Fossil watch. "...Four minutes late!"

Peyton just glared at her before grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her toward the door. "I swear to god the person that made me have to share a hotel room with the likes of you is going to get his ass kicked before this competition is over!"

"Ooh," Rachel drawled. "Hot, Angry, Ass-kicking Peyton Sawyer. Now that I'd like to see." Peyton looked back at her, and if looks could kill Rachel Gattina would be six feet under and pushing up daisies.

At the same time next door, Brooke and Alex were rushing around in a frenzy.

"Aha!" Brooke said, sitting up from her position of looking under the bed, a triumphant smile on her face.

"My key?" Alex asked hopefully, riffling through the drawers of the dresser.

"Nope," Brooke smirked. "My bra."

Truth be told, the two of them had made the best of those last five minutes before they were to be at the meeting. Even the two minutes after they were supposed to be there. Brooke skillfully slipped her bra on without taking off her shirt, and watched as her girlfriend flitted around the room in search of her room key.

Sneaking up behind her, Brooke wrapped her arms around Alex's waist, slipping the card into the blonde's front pocket. "Looking for this?" She asked, dropping a light kiss on the blonde's tanned shoulder. Alex turned and kissed her girlfriend lightly on the lips.

"You're Evil."

"Nah, I just like to watch you freak out." Brooke winked, as she dragged Alex by the waist to the door. "Now I know it's all cool to be fashionably late, but I think we may be pushing it."

Alex just nodded and allowed her to be dragged through the door and into the hallway. Brooke's arms were still around her waist, and Brooke was still kissing her neck and shoulders, so neither of them was really watching where they were going.

Of course, they ran smack into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Brooke said, releasing Alex and turning around to apologize. Her jaw nearly hit the floor as her eyes went wide and she just kind of stood there.

"Brooke."

"Peyton."

"Ohmigod!" Brooke screamed, snapping out of it and throwing her arms around the blonde's neck, hugging her former best friend as tight as she possibly could. "Ohmigod P Sawyer I love you!"

Peyton laughed, her arms wrapped tightly around Brooke's waist as she picked the shorter girl up and spun her around. "I love you too, Brookie!" She said, setting her down with a smile as the two looked each other up and down.

"Gosh, Pey, you're even more beautiful than last time I saw you!" Brooke giggled, playfully slapping the other girl on the thigh. The two of them were gawking and giggling not realizing that they had somewhere they needed to be until someone cleared their throat.

"Oh!" Brooke said, spinning around to see Alex, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow rose in question. It wasn't everyday that her girlfriend practically had sex with a total stranger in the middle of a hotel hallway.

"Alex," Brooke said, stepping back up to her girlfriend and entwining their fingers. "This is my bestest friend in the whole wide world Peyton! Remember I told you about her?" Alex then remembered how for the first two weeks she'd known Brooke all she'd talked about had been "Peyton this..." and "Peyton that..."

"Of course, hi." Alex smiled. "I'm Alex, Brooke's girlfriend."

She's expected Peyton to gasp, or glare, or at least raise an eyebrow. But the other blonde just nodded and gave a little wave saying "Hey Alex, good to meet you, I'm Peyton."

The door to Peyton's room opened and out walked Rachel.

"Hey Peyton I forgot that we..." She looked up, and instantly her eyes locked with the familiar blue ones of Alex. Both girls' mouths opened and closed several times, while Peyton and Brooke just stood there watching them.

"Alex." Rachel said.

"Rachel." Alex nodded.

"Rachel." Brooke growled.

"Brooke." Rachel said.

"What?" Peyton asked, finally interrupting their little session of 'The Name Game.'

**Peyton's POV**

Brooke, in the same hotel, same floor. This is like the best thing ever. I've missed her so much. Hmm...that blonde girl doesn't seem so happy about me hugging Brooke. What's up with that.

"Alex," Brooke said turning to the other blonde, "this is my bestest friend Peyton. Remember I told you about her."

"Of course, hi," the girl said as she smiled, "I'm Alex, Brooke's girlfriend."

"Hey Alex, good to meet you, I'm Peyton." I said with a little wave. Wait. Did she just say girlfriend? Whoa. Interesting, guess that explains making out with Bevin and Kelly and Izzie, the obsession with Jordana Brewster. Damn too bad I didn't notice this before, we could have had a lot of fun.

Gosh what is taking Rachel so long. "Hey Peyton I forgot that we..." Rachel started as she finally came out of the room. But then she just stopped and stared at Alex. Kinda rude if you ask me. Rachel looked like a deer caught in headlights. Something I had never witnessed from the red head.

"Alex." Rachel said. Wow she sounds so, nervous, yeah that's it. This girl has never been nervous.

"Rachel." Alex nodded. Hold on they know each other? Well I guess that makes sense. Rachel is from there right? I really don't know enough about this girl. God look at her still a dear in headlights. What is the story here.

"Rachel." Brooke growled. Haha good old Brooke. She's always hated Rachel.

"Brooke." Rachel said not taking her eyes away from this Alex girl.

"What?" I asked getting damn tired of this name game. There is something very Twilight Zone-ish going on here and I haven't got a clue what it. I hate not knowing.

Brooke leaned up and whispered something in Alex's ear causing Alex to say that they had to get going.

"You guys are captains too?" I asked when I noticed they were going in the same direction as Rachel and I.

We all got into the same elevator and Rachel immediately went and stood in the back corner. Brooke and I caught up as much as we could she told me about how it was living in Cali and I filled her in as much as I could about Tree Hill. Rachel was oddly silent the entire ride down. She really looked like she had seen a ghost. I was really starting to worry about her. And Alex, well she just kept looking over at Rachel and then looking away quickly so no one would notice. But I saw. Because I'm quick like that. Can't get anything past me. Nope not ever.

**Rachel POV**

_Shit shit shit_. Peyton is going to _kill_ me. She can count on me to make us more late because I forgot my key. That girl...she's kinda slow. We're in a hotel full of girls why wouldn't I get all dolled up. Girls are _hot_. I like girls. Wow... totally just sounded like a horny teenage boy. _Gross._ I hate when that happens. Key where are you? Mr. Key come out come out where ever you are! Oh look here you are you pesky thing. Ok, so now I'm talking to a hotel key. I'm not crazy at all. _Nope_. Well maybe a little bit. _Alex Kelly_. She pops into my head again. Shecan't be here. That couldn't be her that I saw in the lobby. Probably just wishful thinking. But no that can't be it either. I don't ever want to see her again. That's only natural right? Not wanting to see your first love the one who broke, no, more like _shattered_ your heart into millions of little pieces. That's normal. It has to be. But never the less she is here.

I should have figured she would be. I guess you can run from the past but never escape it. But hey what are the chances of actually having to see her face to face and spend time around her. Not very high. So I'll be fine

Ok so I have my key. I better get out of this room before Peyton has a melt down out there waiting on me. She really is kinda hot when she's all mad. Truth is I'd love to watch her kick someone's ass as long as it isn't_ mine_.

Hmm...she could go all Buffy on someone. Now that'd be hot. Ok, Rach, mind out of the gutter. I wonder if she remembers that we have that team meeting with Taylor after this captain meeting I bet she forgot. I mean I almost did.

"Hey Peyton I forgot that we..." I said as I was walking out the door. Before I could finish the sentence I saw _her_ standing there. I got lost in those blue eyes. Those eyes that had drawn me in since the minute I met her. Those same blue eyes that were so cold all those months ago when she shut me out, shattering my heart in the process. But there's something different about those beautiful blue eyes. The coldness has been replaced by something and if I didn't know better I'd say it was... _regret_?

"Alex," was all I could manage to say, my eyes not moving from hers.

"Rachel." She acknowledged with a nod.

"Rachel," my name came seething from Brooke's lips. What's her deal anyway? She's holding on to Alex's hand. They must be together now. Go figure.

"Brooke," I said still not removing my gaze from Alex's eyes.

"_What?_" Peyton asked. Poor girl is totally confused. I can hear it in her voice. This is going to be a fun one to explain.

"Alex?" Brooke whispered in her ear. Or at least that's what I think she said.

"Yeah, we should go," Alex answered finally breaking the gaze we had. She turned and walked toward the elevator.

"You guys are captains, too?" Peyton asked them. She really isn't the quickest person ever. But who really cares.

**ALEX POV **

Rachel. Rachel Gattina. At nationals. In this hotel. In this hallway! Yes, the PTB are definitely out to get my ass on this one. Do people enjoy watching me suffer? Seems to be a common theme in my life.

When I moved to the OC from Los Angeles, Rach was like, the first person to think "Hey, new girl with tatoos, a drug addiction, and a bad attitude. AWESOME!" And I clung to her for that reason. She was my friend for a while when everyone else thought I was just trailer trash from LA.

So when she had the drunken epiphany and started questioning her sexuality, I figured I would do what she did for me - be there for her. I'd help her figure out her problems with sex, like she'd helped me with school by being my friend. At the time, and in my head, it made perfect sense.

Until we started having sex.

Lots of sex.

Like, rabbits and mormons had nothing on us.

It got so bad that we would start ditching classes to fix our needs in school, or her needs at least. I always had a pretty good handle on my sex drive. But after a while, a few weeks or so, things started to get complicated.

The once popular, sassy, good-girl-with-attitude had started to become like me. Staying out late, drinking, partying having pointless hookups with total strangers. When she started experimenting with drugs, that's when I knew this had to stop. We had to stop. I couldn't drag the only person who'd ever really cared about me down to my level.

So I pushed her away. Didn't take her calls, ignored her in class, whatever it took to get her to go back to her world and leave mine. It wasn't that I didn't want her. God, sometimes I wanted her so badly I could taste her, feel her lips on mine, her breath in my ear. But you know what they say. If you really love someone, you've got to let them go.

"Alex?" I hear Brooke's voice in my ear, so loving and concerned that I almost feel guilty for having thought all those thoughts about Rachel. I'm with Brooke now. I love her more than anything, I know that, and she knows that. Rachel Gattina is my past, but Brooke Davis is my present, future, and only.

"Yeah, we should go." I say, tearing my eyes away from Rachel and turning to Brooke, with one of my 'I'm okay, don't ask me what's wrong' smiles that she knows so well. Sometimes I'm a stubborn as she is, which is a feat in itself really.

"You guys are Captains, too?" Peyton asks as we all start heading toward the elevator, and I can't help but wonder is she and Brooke used to have something. They seem to have that natural chemistry, the kind that can go on for years with thousands of sexual undertones. Looking closely at her without being too obvious I notice that she is very pretty. A head of bouncy blonde curls and big hazel eyes just full of pain and anguish.

She must be an artist.

Brooke and Peyton are chatting animatedly next to me as we step into the elevator and ride down the twenty-seven floors to the lobby. Rachel is starring down at her perfectly manicured toes, with polish that matches the bright blue of her freakishly clean blue Old Navy Flip Flops.

I'm over her. I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors: The Fab Two: AshleyMac and Alyson Teague.  
Pairings: This chappie is Anna/Haley centric.  
Disclaimers: Didn't own anything in the last chapter, don't own anything now.  
Authors Notes: (Brittney Says:) I wrote this wearing Red aviators. Haha! (Ashley Says:) I'd like to think Yoda and the Jedi's for their help.

Anna's Journal

Cheer is oxygen.  
Pompoms and Skirts are so cool.  
Yes, I am Lying.

- Haiku #17, by Anna Stern

Tangent # 32:

The roof. Of course, it works in all the movies right? Escape to the roof when in doubt.

Finally, I'd managed to find a place in this hotel that wasn't over grown with whining cheerleaders and over protective up tight coaches. Not to mention the captains in this place. Those girls needs some serious chill time. I nice big latte and an Audrey Hepburn film would do them wonders.

Ladies and Gents my name is Anna Stern, and I am not your average cheerleader. More into comics, writing, and sailing than anything else, the prospect of jumping up and down in a short skirt while basketball players oogle my goodies isn't exactly paradise. Despite the fun it looks like, spelling out words with your arms just really isn't all it's cracked up to be.

Now you're probably asking yourself, "Dubya Tee Eff? Why is this girl a cheerleader?" To answer your question, I shall tell you a little story.

Once Upon A Time,

There was a girl named Anna. She had all the qualities of a normal, human, non-cheerleader. Than one day her new buddy Marissa made her become a cheerleader by threatening to show Seth Cohen Anna's pair of Hello Kitty underwear.

The End.

Stupid, I know. Kind of pointless when I think about it. But it's just for the summer and it definitely beats sitting around brooding about the fact that a certain Mr. Cohen couldn't make up his greedy little mind about who he liked more. Summer Roberts: Queen of all things Newport, most adorable girl in school with more money than God. Or Anna Stern, the girl with the retro clothes, crazy blonde hair, and love for comic books.

Seth Cohen, you are an idiot.

Any guy or girl with half a brain could see that when one gets a chance at Summer Roberts, one takes it.

Unless of course that person had ever spoken to Summer. A tad shallow, not all bright, and full of useless facts about how to discern faux from famous designer labels, she wasn't exactly the easiest person to carry on an intelligent conversation with.

**Haley POV**

_Why oh why didn't I switch with Peyton?_ I thought to myself as I tried to find an escape from my psycho roommate. This is what I got for trying to torture Peyton by making her room with Rachel. See I can handle Rach, she maybe a little shady sometimes but she'd never try to corrupt me in the way that Nikki will. Well Nikki would never actually _do_ anything to me. But God those innuendoes would make a sailor blush. Oh look the door to the roof. Seems like a good place to hide. Nikki probably won't make it out of the bar. So to the roof I go.

"Finally some peace," I said as I shut the roof door. "Aww but no stars," I noticed when I looked at the sky. I do realize that it's kinda crazy to talk out loud when no one is there to hear you but give me a break.

"No way you're gonna see stars in this city," came a voice from the ledge.

"Whoa.. you trying to kill me," I asked jumping involuntarily. After calming my heart I made my way over to the girl noticing that she had short blonde hair. She doesn't really seem like the cheerleader type. "I guess you're right...too many lights probably, huh?" I said when I was standing beside the girl.

"Yes it is one of my personal favorite past times; killing strangers on roof tops." She said as she grinned at me and put down her notebook. I assume it's some type of journal or sketch pad or something of the sort. The girl's eyes went to the sky. "I think the stars are to pure for everyone in LA. Like 'City Too Corrupt' or whatever."

I like this girl. She's funny. "I guess killing them on roof tops cuts down on witnesses," I said with a smile. _Am I flirting with this girl? That can't be happening. _I thought. I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Smells like rain. So the clouds could be part of not seeing the stars and not just the evil people."

She nodded a smile still on that beautiful face. "Smart girl. You know your murders." She said with a laugh and then was quiet for a few minutes. Silence. A comfortable silence. I haven't had one of these in a very long time. "I love the rain," she said breaking the silence. "Something about water just falling from the sky is poetic. God crying and whatnot." She said laughing. She had a cute laugh. _Cute? Cute? Oh God what am I thinking?_

I laughed with her. She has one of those laughs the kind that you can't help but laugh with. "God crying is kinda scary. I mean if things are so bad for him to cry...what's gonna happen to the rest of us? But I do love the rain. It's so cleansing."

"Never thought of it that way. Great, now I'm going to take rain as I sign of eternal damnation or Armageddon." She said giving me a wink as she stood up, knocking her notebook off the side of the building. "Damn it," she cursed as the notebook started to fall.

"Well just don't think of it as god crying," I said winking back at her, "think of it as him giving us all a shower. That important?" I asked as my own eyes went to the falling notebook.

"Oh you know, just my life. No big." She said still smiling.

"Well then if that's all it is," I smiled back at her. Then the rain started to fall. What a perfect moment. I tilted my head so the rain hit my face directly, drenching my entire body. "I guess this evil city needs to be washed," I said looking over at the now equally drenched girl who was now spinning in the rain like I hadn't done in ages.

She stopped spinning when I spoke and looked at me for a few moments. "I should. Um. Well, it's just. My journal. And it's being made of paper and whatnot. So I should..." She said pointing at the door.

"Go?" I giggled and finished for her. Yes I Haley James giggled. But that's not the only thing I did. I looked at her. Really looked at her. She really is gorgeous. And her body...my God that body. Her rain soaked clothes hung to her perfectly. _Hales, keep your mouth closed. Drooling is not attractive._ I kept telling myself silently as my eyes raked over the girl in front of me.

"Totally the word I was looking for," she nodded. " I knew you were a smart one." She said looking at me again. But I didn't mind at all. "Have fun getting cleansed." She called over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

"Oh I will," I said as I watched her hips sway as she walked away. This girl...she's amazing. But there's only one problem: I don't know her name.

Anna's POV  
I never believed in love at first sight.

I used to think, "Right like you can know how well you're going to get along with someone and love them just by one look, one word, maybe a short conversation on the rooftop of the Hilton Hotel. Definitely not in the rain." It was absurd.

I never believed in love at first sight...until I saw her.

Maybe it was the way her hair wasn't quite brown, but wasn't quite blonde. Or how she could find herself in the exact same bizarre place as me at the exact same bizarre time for the exact same mundane reason. Peace. Maybe just the way she spoke, how I could tell she sang in the shower, when no one could hear her and it was the most beautiful thing God would ever hear.  
But I'm pretty sure it was her soul.

I know it sounds cheesy talking about love at first site, and souls and what not. But if you think that, you obviously haven't met this girl.

The moment it started to rain, and she didn't even hesitate, just tilted her head up and let it wash over her like an old blanket, I knew I was in love with her. I knew that I wanted her to be there with me overtime it rained, just so I could see her make that same smile.  
She is the most beautiful thing...ever.

As I change out of my now soaked jeans, and into my green tie-dye cotton pajama bottoms, I think about the way the rain hit her skin. With everything else in this city it's like the rain washes away the sin. But there's not an ounce of sin in this girl, so it just made her glow. Glow like the angel I know she is.

Sitting on my bed, I'm thankful to whatever God is listening, that Marissa is passed out instead of awake to ask me where I've been and why I look like I just took a dip across the English channel. Why I'm friends with that girl, I will never know.

I can't help but smile again as I pull the now soggy notebook from my bedside table and flip to the last page. Funny how I had been so caught up in brooding over Seth Cohen not even one hour ago, and now it was like I had to struggle to remember what he even looks like. I close my eyes and all I can see is her.

The girl who stole my heart, and she doesn't even have a name.

Well, of course she has one, I just don't happen to know it. I'm sure it's beautiful though. Classic and delicate. Not too long with too many complicated letters, but just long enough to convey her beauty. Something modest, like I'm sure she is, but when said in the right context can be edgy and rugged like I know she so desperately wants to be.

I've got to find her tomorrow, I decide as I switch off the light and crawl between the sheets of the queen sized bed. I can't go another night not knowing her name. Before I can fall asleep, I jolt up and pull out my spare notebook, scribbling down another haiku.

Anna's Journal: Haiku #18:

Oh so picturesque.  
I'll write you in my screenplay.  
Scene One: let's make love.

**NEXT DAY**

**Haley POV**

Here I am, hiding from Nikki again. Not that I mind. It's beautiful out today. And I love to people watch. So that's what I'm doing. Sitting here on a bench in a park with my trust water in hand, watching total strangers going about their business. In some places I guess this could be considered stalking. Ok maybe not. Who knows though.

People are fun to watch. That couple just to the left with their child is just the picture of perfection. I was enjoying watching the young family when out of nowhere a pair of hands covered my eyes causing my world to go black and my body to involuntarily jump. I place my hands on top of the ones that are covering my eyes. They are soft and small. They most _definitely_ belong to a girl.

Then the mystery person laughed and the mystery was instantly gone. I would recognize that laugh anywhere. "Guess who?" It was my nameless blonde beauty who could turn my darkness into light. I know it sounds cheesy but I think I might be falling for her.

I can't stop myself from grinning as I respond. "Hmm...could it be a crazy blonde girl who likes to kill strangers on roof tops?"

"They call me Anna for short." She said. I could tell she wore a smirk. I could tell by the tone of her voice. Oh how I adore her voice. I couldn't help but smile. But when am I not smiling when this girl, _Anna,_ is around.

"Well Anna for short are you going to uncover my eyes sometime today?" I asked with a laugh. Truth be told I didn't mind at all that her hands were still on my eyes.

She laughed at my question. "Maybe. Maybe not. What'll you give me?" She really is something else. I shook my head. I love this banter.

"So I have to bribe you to remove your hands? Let me think," I drew out putting my finger on my chin. "I'll tell you my name."

She instantly removed her hands from my eyes. I actually kinda missed the contact. But I'll live. "That sounds like a fair deal to me. I mean, since you know mine and all." I tilted my head up so I could see her and she smiled down at me. She has the most beautiful smile. Her touch and her smile were quickly becoming my drug. More addicting than caffeine could ever dream of being.

I smiled as she walked around to stand in front of me. "I thought that would work. My name is Haley by the way." I introduced myself reaching out my hand to shake hers. I don't normally shake hands. But I _needed_ to shake hers. "Nice to meet you, Anna."

She grinned at me, _again, _I don't think I could ever grow tired of that. "I knew it would be beautiful." She stated like it was the most beautiful name she had ever heard. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance," she said smiling as she took my hand to shake it.

We stood there 'shaking' hands and staring at each other for the longest time. But you know me and my big mouth couldn't just let it be. I had to say something. "Interesting meeting up like this again, don't ya think?"

"Must be fate. Big city like this, and we both end up in the same park. Definitely some Uber-mojo going on there." She replied in only a way that _she_ could, giving me a playful wink.

"Uber-mojo, huh?" I said winking back at her.

"Either that or dumb luck. Which ever way you look at it." She said letting go of my hand. Again I felt a pang of sadness at the sudden loss of her hand on mine. "So...first the roof, now the park. Looks like a certain Haley is avoiding someone?" How can she read me like that? Ok so maybe it wasn't rocket science but give me a break.

"I like the sound of uber-mojo better," I said with a short laugh. "But since you've been at all the same places, I'd say that a certain Anna is avoiding someone too."

"Or looking for someone," she said biting her lip and blushing in the most adorable way possible. I can't stop grinning but I think it just got 100 times bigger at the cuteness that is Anna. If I didn't know better I would say that the someone was me. If only that were the case. "So who are you avoiding?" She asked looking right at me.

"My roommate, Nikki. You?" I asked really curious about who this angel was avoiding.

She grinned and shrugged. "No one in particular. It's just a great day for taking pictures," she said holding up a camera that I hadn't noticed she was holding. She's into photography. This girl is perfect.

I nodded and smiled. "Well now I feel bad for avoiding Nikki," I said with a playful pout. "It is pretty out, huh?" I asked looking around. _Smooth Haley. Real smooth. _I berated myself. I can be so annoyingly unsmooth sometimes.

She just smiled and nodded and then spoke softly. "Certain things seem to be brightening the scenery, definitely." Then she _finally_ sat down beside me. I had been looking forward to that since the hand shake. Gosh how pathetic am I? I smiled and looked at her then took a drink and looked at her again. I'm really no good at hiding nervousness. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Cheerleading. Why do I do it?" She said breaking the silence. I couldn't believe my ears. This perfect girl is a cheerleader. My eyes followed her gaze to see that she was looking at some cheerleaders over by the swings.

"My thoughts exactly," I said kinda nodding my head for no good reason.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. Adorable. Ok so I guess I'm running close to the limit on how many times a person can call another person adorable. But my God there is no better word to describe the girl sitting beside me. "So you are a cheerleader. And you seemed so normal." She said laughing.

"Oh snap. I told on myself didn't I?" I said with a shrug.

"You are sooo busted," she said poking me. That simple touch sent chills down my spine. What is this girl doing to me? I could feel myself blushing. I looked down at the ground in hopes that she wouldn't notice.

"Well you did seem pretty normal yourself," I said poking her back.

She looked at me and grinned. "Anna and normal do not fit in the same sentence." She was right. She wasn't normal. She was way too perfect to ever be called normal.

"Ok fine then I'll rephrase that. You didn't seem cheerleader like. That better?" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

**Anna POV**

Haley.

It's so...so...so just as perfect as I thought it would be. I love the way it feels in my mouth. I can't help but smile as I say it, my tongue just barely tapping the roof of my mouth before my lips come back together. Who knew saying a name could be so incredibly erotic?

I can feel myself grinning and know I must look like Jack Nicholson from that one Batman movie. I still can't get over how incredibly gorgeous she is, and even more so in the sunlight. The way her hair shines and her eyes have that child like wonder sparkling in them is so incredible. I think I could stare at her all day. Images of rain soaked Haley keep popping into my head, making my already ridiculous smile grow even wider.

"Normal and Anna do not fit in the same sentence." My mouth says, and I'm surprised my brain can send any message that isn't 'I love you' through my body. That's probably not the best thing to say on a second meeting, so thank you Anna's brain. I owe you one.

Her grin is adorable, they way her mouth quarks up at the corners giving her that 'I have a secret,' look that could turn on a blind nun. She shakes her head lightly, the movement mixing with the breeze, making her hair whip onto her face. I fight back the urge to reach up and brush her hair from her beautiful face. Too soon! I keep chanting in my head. My own little mantra to get my hormones in check.

"Okay then," She says and I smile at her. "I'll rephrase that to 'You didn't seem cheerleader-like.' Better?" Her tongue stuck out between her teeth playfully, and I could almost hear myself gulp. God I wish I had the motor skills enough to take a picture right now. But all I can seem to think is...

That Tongue. My Mouth. Right Now.

"Uh...uh..." To distract myself from looking like a complete moron, I glance down at my watch, noticing it's 3:10 and I am wicked late for practice. Late during Nationals? I'll be lucky to be sent home alive. "Damn it, Brooke's going to kill me for being late for practice."

"Brooke?" She asks. There's a look on her face that says if we were in a comic book she'd have a little lightbulb floating above her head. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Newport," I sigh, rolling my eyes. "Lucky me."

She giggles and I never want her to stop. It's the most musical sound I've ever heard. Death Cab has nothing on Haley's laugh. She should charge for letting unworthy people such as myself even listen to it. "This Brooke, is it Brooke Davis?"

I eye her curiously. How the hell did she know that? "Are you stalking me?" I ask playfully, knowing I'd have to pay a girl as gorgeous as this to stalk me. I can't help but grin again as her face breaks into an angelic smile. If there were a pair of wings hidden under her corduroy jacket it wouldn't surprise me.

"Maybe in your dreams." She smiles. She must be stalking me, because she definitely made an appearance in my dream last night, though it was anything but innocent. "If Brooke really freaks out, just tell her you were with Tutor Girl."

Click. Goes my brain. I jump to my feet, instantly regretting having put more space between myself and her. The air is colder when she isn't next to me. I know that for the rest of my like I'll feel empty if she's not around. She has to be in my life.

"Oh my God!" I say like a valley girl, and mentally kick myself. "You're Tutor Girl Haley? Brooke did not shut up about you her first couple of months here! She was failing so bad in math, and kept whining about 'Needing her Tutor Girl.'"

I can definitely see what Brooke meant by that. It's like there's this magnetic force around Haley. I can't help but be drawn to her. I doubt anyone could. She laughs, a real deep from the bottom of her belly laugh, and I go weak in the knees, sitting down next to her again.

"That's Brooke for you." She nods, her eyes sparkling in the afternoon sun. We sit in silence for a few moments, lost in eachothers eyes. Looking into her eyes I can see her soul, that beautiful, pure, soul that drew me to her in the first place. She wears her heart on her sleeve, and I know that in my heart I'll do anything I can to have her.

"What time did you say it was?" She asks, her eyebrows drawing together delicately across her forehead. Before I can move she reaches over and picks up my wrist, looking at my watch for her self. Her hand is warm against my forearm, and we both just kind of stare at the contact, before she blushes and lets go.

"It's 3:30." I state dumbly, trying to keep the shit eating grin off my face. "Brooke's so going to kill me."

She smiles back at me, and I can tell she's grateful for breaking the tension. "You and me both. Rachel is going to have my head." I instantly want to smack whoever Rachel is. Anyone threatening the freaking love of my life is going to...whoa. Getting a little ahead of myself.

"Well, then, let's get you back." I say standing up, and spontaneously holding my hand out to her. Silently I'm praying that she doesn't think I'm disgusting for wanting to hold her hand. "Can't have a headless Haley now can we?"

The butterflies that seem to have nested in the pit of my stomach do their happy dance as she happily reaches out and entwines her fingers with mine. It's like I'm a puzzle that didn't know it's center piece was missing. Can a total stranger complete me?

I lose to my grin again, knowing I've got Harley Quinn and The Joker beat out for Doofiest Smile of the year. We start walking, our feet falling perfectly in sync with eachother, glancing at eachother and smiling.

"So if you're from Tree Hill, that must mean you're Rachel is Rachel Gattina, eh?" I say, remembering the days before Brooke, when our captain was of the red haired and bitchy variety. Things were always interesting to say the least when Rach had been around. She always kept up on our toes.

"The one and only." She nods, biting her lip happily and looking at me. It's all I can do to focus on walking as my legs turn into Jell-O. "You know her?"

"That I do." I explain, trying to not stare at her and avoid running into objects and people. "She used to be our captain, then she just kinda bailed half way through sophomore year and moved." I shrug, her hand and mine rising together and her fingers bumping into the bars skin of my leg. I shiver involuntarily. Note to self: Wear. Shorts. For. The. Rest. Of. My. Life. I remember I'm mid story, and continue to explain. "But then of course Brooke stepped in. So it was like crazy Rachel never left."

"They are a lot alike aren't they?" She asks with a light laugh. My thin shred of sanity is the only thing keeping me from pinning her against the wall and capturing the tinkling sound with my lips.

"So much that they're either twins, or dating." When I think about it I realize she's right. Brooke and Rachel are like the evil twins...because neither of them is innocent. They're both stubborn, gorgeous, witty, and ultimately going to get whatever they want.

We round the corner to the hotel, and I wonder if I should let go of her hand. Is she worried about the other girls seeing her like this with me? I mean, it's not like Haley even likes girls? And if she did, why on earth would she like me?

She comes to a stop in the middle of the lobby, and shows no sign of discomfort at being seen with me.

"I would hate to see them in the same room together." She smiles. I stare at her for a second before nodding in agreement. Oh yeah, we were talking about Brooke and Rachel. I put another second of thought into those two.

"That would either be really hot, or really gory." I shrug. "So, I've gotta go this way." I point down the hall toward the work out room, and want to beat myself over the head with a brick. WHO THE HELL CARES ABOUT CHEERLEADING WHEN I'M HOLDING HANDS WITH HALEY? Not me! That's for sure! Stupid brain!

"And I have to go that way." She points the other direction toward the tennis courts. Looks like the Tree Hill gang will be working out in the sunshine today. Note to self: Ditch practice early to go watch Haley be sweaty and sexy.

Then again when is she not sexy?

"So then I guess I'll see you around?" I must look like one of those little kids who begs and begs their Mom for candy in the grocery store. Please let me see you again, Haley. I might have to delve into emo culture and listen to Dashboard Confessional while crying if you don't. She grins back at me. The beautiful, perfect Haley grin that makes me forget who I am.

"You know it."

I nod, and know that the time has come. Gently I pull my hand from hers, trying to keep the disappointment off my face as she turns and walks away, giving me a little wave. "Awesome." I say, sounding like some horny eighth grade boy.

I watch her walk away, marveling in the way she can be so incredibly sexy and yet have this air of innocence both at the same time. Maybe that's her super power. being everything anyone could ever ask for and more. One thing is for sure, Haley puts my dream girl to shame. I can't just let her go.

"Haley! Wait!" I call after her like an idiot, jogging up to her side. She turns to me, that smile still on her face, making it light up like a Christmas candle. God. She is gorgeous. Realizing I don't have any reason to have called after her, I quickly scramble for any excuse.

"Miss me already?" She jokes. 'Yes,' I reply silently.

"Oh of course." There's more joke in my voice then I meant there to be. Realizing I've got the death grip on my digital camera, I grin and hold it up, stepping closer to her. I can smell her perfume and I fight to not melt into her. Is there anything about this girl that isn't perfect?

"Smile."

She grins into the camera, and I feel myself do the same as I take a self portrait of the two of us. Note to self: When done developing this film, die happy.

"Awesome." I say again. What is with me and my limited vocabulary today? I sound like Ryan all monosyllabic and cave many. Ugh, I hate that kid. I look at Haley again, seeing amusement written all over her face, and realize I'm still late for practice.

"SHIT!" I yelp. There's that Ryan thing again. I take off, running away from her, and wondering how it's possible when the only thing I could ever want is to stay by her side. "Bye Haley, see you on our next date." I call out, feeling like an idiot for throwing out the word date.

Way to scare her off.

'God.' I think, stopping just outside the work room, gasping for breath. 'I love her.'

**Haley POV**

We sat there talking for what seems like hours. I'm really not sure how long because it's all kinda a blur now. Anna, well she has this effect on me. Time seems to stand still and speed up all at the same time. I was sticking my tongue out like a two year old and the next thing I know we're back in the hotel lobby and she's letting go of my hand. At that moment I decided that I never want to let go of her hand again. Every time I let go of her it feels like a void is being opened up inside of me. I turned to go my own way when I heard her calling after me.

"Miss me already?" I asked. I already missed her like crazy. Can you say clingy? She pulled out her camera and snapped a picture of us and then ran off to her practice. I can't wait until I get to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**No One's POV**

Summer stood outside the elevator impatiently pushing the button over and over again like some how that would make it arrive sooner.

_Ding_

"Finally," she said walking into the now open doors. "Hi there," she said smiling at the tall blonde standing in the corner.

"Hi," Peyton said with a smile.

They were standing in silence with Summer obnoxiously tapping her toe on the floor when they heard the one noise no one on an elevator wants to hear: _Clink_. Then nothing. The elevator was stuck.

"That's just lovely," Peyton said slightly annoyed.

"Oh my God," Summer said pushing random buttons. "No way. I cannot die today. nationals are coming up, and I have a very important leg waxing to get to!" Summer said frantically pushing more buttons and pounding on the door. "Can't you like...fix this?" She said looking at the taller girl.

Peyton stood there trying to hide her amusement at the shorter girl's freak out session. "Umm you're not going to die. It's just stuck. and stop pushing buttons you'll make it worse. Here just a sec," Peyton said calmly pushing the alarm and call buttons letting the hotel officials know that they were stuck.

Summer stood there watching her impatiently, trying to figure out a way out. "Oh I know!" She said pulling out her cell phone. "I'll just call Coop...who hates me. Shit. So I could call...Brooke who hates me too. When did I lose my lovability? It's like one of my best qualities." She looked at her phone noticing that there was no service in the elevator. "Stupid lack of service!" She whined.

"Brooke? You know Brooke?" Peyton asked laughing and the dramatic brunette.

"Sadly," Summer scoffed putting her cell back in her purse. "Do you?"

Peyton nodded and laughed. "Best friends since like forever."

"Lucky you," Summer said rolling her eyes. She looked around the small space and after deciding there was no way she shrugged and sat on the floor leaning against the side wall. "So then you're that one Tree Hill captain? You're like...the enemy. Great, I'm going to DIE with the enemy."

Peyton shook her head and sat against the opposite wall. "You're not going to die. and I'm not the enemy. My name is peyton by the way," Peyton said giving the obviously freaked out girl a small smile.

Summer nodded and gave a little wave, "Summer Roberts. Good to meet you. So you know Mouth then? Kinda short, stand upy hair, kind of has that whole lovable geek thing going on?" She asked looking around bored.

"Nice to meet you too. And yes I know Mouth. Really good guy." She said smiling. "You know him?" She asked confused.

Summer nodded as she spoke, "He's my roomie. Talk about awkward," she added with a laugh.

"How in the world did that happen?" Peyton asked with a laugh.

Summer laughed and shrugged saying, "I guess the sexest asshats at front desk assumed all cheerleaders were girls."

"Guess they did," Peyton shrugged. "But you really don't have to worry about sharing a room with Mouth. He won't try anything inappropriate. He's a really really good, respectable guy." Peyton added with a smile.

Summer nods and roots for her purse. "He's totally ho-" Summer stated and then stopped herself and blushed slightly. "Sweet. Yep. Sweet guy that Mouth." She said pulling a pack of gum out of her purse offering some to Peyton, "Trident?"

"No thanks," Peyton said with a smirk. "Did you almost say that you think Mouth is hot?" She asked giving Summer a knowing look.

Summer popped the piece of gum into her mouth then spit it out noticing she hadn't removed the wrapper. She removed the paper and popped it back into her mouth, totally embarrassed. "Nope, me? Think him hot? Huh uh. I did the geek thing, and that was just a world of...bad." She answered glaring at the floor.

"Oh ok," Peyton said in the 'like I believe you tone.' "So what happened last time?" Peyton asked knowing that they would be in there a while.

"Anna happened," Summer answered flatly picking at the bottom of her flip flop.

"Anna," Peyton said obviously confused.

"Stupid girl with her blonde hair and her plaid skirt and her comic drawings!" Summer answered giving up on her flipflop and now turning her glare at the wall.

"Oh," Peyton said trying to digest what she was told. "So your geek boy...he with this Anna girl now?"

"No," the small brunette sighed. "Stupid Cohen couldn't make up his dorky little mind about who he liked better." Summer said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Hmm. Well Mouth isn't like that. Like I said totally respectable."

Summer sat in silence eyeing the taller girl carefully. "He so obviously has a girlfriend. Why wouldn't he? Like's he's the sweetest, cutest, thing ever. And athletic with the whole cheer thing. And just totally way to good to be available? Plus there's the whole 'roommate' thing that would make it all awkward anyway, and he probably wouldn't even like me and... " She said as her eyes widened. "That was all in my head right? As in i did not just rant to you about liking my roommate?" Summer asked crossing her fingers.

Peyton couldn't help but laugh at the girl. "That was so out loud. Shockingly enough he doesn't have a girlfriend. A lot of friends but no girlfriend. Most girls back in Tree Hill are too hung up on the "nerd/dork" thing."

Summer bit her lip nervously while she listened to Peyton. "That's too bad. People totally suck sometimes," she said pulling out her lip gloss adding another layer. "Think he'd go for an air head from Newport with lots of money and great skin?"

"People do suck," Peyton said nodding. She smiled at the girl noticing how smitten she was with Mouth. "I'm sure he would. He is more interested in the heart of a person. I mean God...he's friends with both Rachel and Brooke for crying out loud. the boy is a saint," she said with a laugh. "But really...I think he'd go for you."

Summer squeaked and clapped her hands together getting giddy. "Fabulous! Okay, blondie I'm going to need your help. Think you can get the whole tree hill gang out for a little partying tomorrow? There's like this totally hot club downtown."

"I'm sure I can get them there," she said with a smile, "but listen to me...if you hurt him I will personally kick your ass," she added her tone serious.

"Awesome," Summer said. "I pinkie swear," she said holding out her pinkie to Peyton.

Peyton held out her pinkie and linked it with Summer's. "Good cuz you seem really cool and I'm really not into kicking asses."

"You seem pretty cool too," Summer said than sat quietly for a few seconds. "So who do you like? Every one's got to have at least one incredibly hot relationship at cheer camp," she added with a big smile.

"Thanks," she said looking down thinking for a few minutes. "I'm not really sure who I like."

Summer smirked. "Uh huh."She said snapping her fingers, "Look around Blondie! Trapped in an elevator with a stranger. This is the perfect moment to decide."

Peyton looked around the tiny space looking for an escape. She suddenly felt like a caged animal. "No one," she said looking down, "I like no one."

"YOU DO!" Summer exclaimed pointing at her. "You so do! I can see it on your guilty ass face! C'mon, pleeeeasse.." Summer begged giving her trademark puppy-dog eyes. "Pinkie swear not to tell anyone."

"Whatever," Peyton said rolling her eyes she sat thinking for a few minutes. "Fine. I like my roommate. Happy now?"

Summer grinned at her victory. "I would be if I knew who your roommate was. You got roomed with a boy too? How crazy it that?" She paused and thought for a minute. "Ohmigod! You AREN'T roomed with a boy! What is there like Gay-Dust in the water in Tree Hill? Cause that would be cool."

Peyton smirked a little, "I'm not so sure it's just in Tree Hill. my roommate is ur very own ex-co-captain."

Summer's jaw hit the floor. "RACHEL? Holy shit batman! That's...wow..." she paused and thought, "...that's HOT. So you, Brooke's best friend, like Brooke's girlfriends ex-girlfriend. Talk about awkward."

It was Peyton's turn for her jaw to hit the ground. "She's Alex's ex? You're freakin kidding me."

Summer cocked her head slightly to the side. "You didn't know? Yeah they totally, like, humped like rabbits all the time. Then they broke up and Rachel bailed."

After thinking for a few seconds Peyton responded, "I guess that could explain the awkwardness in the hall the other day."

Summer nodded, "If it involved Alex and Gattina then definitely." Summer smiled. "You like Rachel, you like Rachel!" She said in a sing song tone.

"Come to think of it Rachel did seem kinda upset." Peyton said out loud to herself. She noticed Summer's little song and rolled her eyes. "You're such a child," she said with a smile. "So what was your relationship with her? Friends or no? And do you think she'd be into someone like me?" Peyton rambled out not bothering to take a breath.

Summer moved and sat beside Peyton and started inspecting her like she was a piece of cattle; lifting her arms, smelling her hair, poking at her ribs. Peyton gave her a strange look but didn't say anything. "You're definitely hot enough. Tall enough. You seem to have that whole 'Musically inclined smart ass thing' that she's so tragically attracted to. As one of her ex-bee eff effs, I'd have to say yes. Peyton plus Rachel equals hotness sqaured. She'd totally go for it." Summer said after concluding her inspection.

"That's definitely good to know," Peyton said as a huge smile crept across her face. "So you guys were friends?"

Summer pulled out her cell and snapped a picture of Peyton and quickly typed something. "Yep. Best of, sorta. She and Coop and me were like the three amigos with taste. Then she started dating Alex and Marissa liked Alex and they had a fight, so we all kinda split up." She said then handed Peyton her phone. "Put your number in. You're my new friend." Summer said smiling at the girl.

Peyton took the phone and entered her number. She handed Summer her own phone, "put yours in buddy. So what was the deal with her and Alex? Am I totally wrong or did that girl totally break her heart?" Peyton asked as the girls' gave each other back their phones.

"Alex got freaked out about Rach getting into some bad shit and broke up with her. She hurt her pretty bad I guess." Summer stopped and looked at Peyton, "You know if you hurt her I get to push you down the epmty elevator shaft, right? We may not talk anymore, but once a bff always a bff."

Peyton looked at the girl knowing she was dead serious. "I promise I won't hurt her." Peyton sighed thinking: _Why would anyone want to hurt Rachel. My Rachel?_ "Is it wrong that I want to beat Alex for hurting her?"

"Nope. That just means you care about her. So score." Summer said grinning hearing the elevator moving. "Sweet freedom!" She said standing and moving out of the elevator pulling Peyton with her.

"Are you that happy to be rid of me? What about all that friend stuff?" Peyton asked pouting playfully.

"Aww," Summer said looping her finger with Peyton's again, "I promise we'll be friends forever."

"Awesome," Peyton said grinning at the girl. "Now go get your boy."

Summer smiled. "Same to you, but scratch out boy and replace with Hot, Spicy, red head." She said walking off with a wave.

Peyton smiled and waved back at her new friend.

**-In Brooke and Alex's Room- **

The song pounded through the earbuds of her iPod and into her ears, as Brooke sat flipping through the latest issue of Cosmo. It was just after practice, and to kick back she escaped to the land of good music, a comfy bed, and whatever trashy magazine happened to be around. It was like going to church on Sundays, only Brooke style. It was her religion.

A knock on her door interrupted her favorite part of the song, and she growled low in her throat, looking up from the page. Stupid housecleaning and their shit timing! She thought, tossing the magazine aside and switching off the music. she crawled down the bed and hopped off, strutting toward the door.

"This better be worth my time! I'm missing a very important article on how to have the perfect orgas--" She yelled as she walked, and was cut off when she flung the door open to reveal her old friend Mouth McFadden. He was smiling sheepishly and looked rather embarrassed.

"Mouth!" She squealed, throwing her arms around him in a tight hug. The short boy hugged her back happily, a giant grin on his face.

"Good to see you too, Brookie."

"What are you doing here?" She inquired, dragging him inside by the sleeve and closing the door, smiling happily. He shrugged and dropped his hands into the pockets of his camouflage cargo shorts.

"Here as in the competition or here as in your room?"

"Both, duh!" She laughed, sitting down on the bed and patting the comforter next to her. Mouth smiled, taking the seat next to her and laying back to look up at the ceiling. With a shrug Brooke did the same.

"Here in Los Angeles because I'm on the squad now." He smiled and shrugged, mapping out constellations in the ceiling paint with his mind. "Rach and Peyton talked me into joining, something about how I was basically on it already." They both giggled. "And in your room because I missed you."

"I told you at the Classic, Mouth. You could have replaced Tutor Girl and we totally would have won! I'm really proud of your ass for joining." She laid her head on his shoulder and slung her arm over his stomach, cuddling with her old friend. "And I missed you too. You have no idea how much."

They lay there contentedly for a while, both thinking of how much things had changed over the year and a half they'd been apart. They'd failed miserably at keeping in touch and both regretted it, because they had been like brother and sister for years.

"So how's the squad? Rachel run them into the ground yet?" Brooke asked, picking at the button of Mouth's shirt absentmindedly.

"They're really good, Brooke. You'd be surprised at how Rachel isn't a bitch. She's really cool, and actually reminds me a lot of you." Brooke shuddered dramatically and he laughed lightly. "How are things with you?"

"Ew. Witness me pretend that you did not just say that." She smiled and tapped the beat of the song she'd been listening to before on his chest with her fingers. "I am fabulous. My new squad kicks ass, my girlfriend Alex is amazing, and my parents actually talk to me."

"That's awesome, Brooke! I'm so happy for..." He paused, his eyes widening. "...you. Did you just say girlfriend?"

"Yep. She's the best thing to ever happen to me." She let go of him and rolled over to the bedside table, picking up her wallet and rolling back next to him. Taking out a picture of her and Alex holding eachother, both smiling giddily at the camera, she handed it to him. "Isn't she just the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen?"

"She's beautiful, Brooke." Mouth stated with a wide smile. "I'm so glad you found someone to make you happy." She nodded excitedly, putting the picture carefully back into her wallet and returning it to the table. She sat Indian style next to him, half smirking as he totally spaced.

"Okay," She said with amusement laced in her voice. "Who's the girl? Don't tell me it's Peyton. Ew, or Haley, cause they're like your sisters or something and incest is so ninety-seven." Mouth gave her a raised eyebrow at the last statement and shrugged.

"Brooke!" He laughed rolling his eyes. "It's neither or them."

"Who else is datable in Tree Hill that I don't know?" She asked excitedly, slapping him playfully on the arm. "Is she here?"

"Violent much?" He laughed, rubbing his arm where she hit him. "She's not from Tree Hill, I met her here."

"Me? Violent?" Brooke scoffed, then smirked. "Only if you ask nicely." She winked, poking him in the ribs. "Okay mister, dish the dish. Who is she?"

"She's my roommate." He said, a dazed look on his adorable face. "She's short, spunky, kinda sassy, and so adorable. Sometimes she acts blonde but she has the most beautiful brown hair...and perfect skin." He sighed. "Yes, I noticed her skin, I notice everything about her. And her name, it fits her so well...Summer."

Brooke, whose smile had grown wider with each word, suddenly fell off the bed when he said 'Summer.'

"No, no, no! You cannot like Summer Roberts! Mouth, she's terrible!"

"Where have I heard that before? So what makes this one so bad?" He asked, rolling his eyes and helping her off the floor and back onto the bed. She stuck her tongue out at him, leaning against the headboard, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Uh, how about the fact that she's made my life a living hell since I set foot in Harbor High? Or that she's always got something bad to say about Alex and I? Or that she's my evil little co-captain?" Mouth just half glared at her, thinking how typical this was of over dramatic Brooke.

"And you've never made someone's life hell?" he motioned to himself. "Hello, living proof that people change." Brooke was silent for a long time, before sighing and laying her head down in his lap. He ran his fingers through her silky hair. It was like old times, and both of them had missed having someone of the opposite sex that they could be so comfortable with.

"Point enough." She admitted. "I guess I was kind of a bitch to her first anyway." She playfully it at his fingers as he brushes strands of hair out of her face. "Fine, I support you! I mean she is pretty hot, I guess. But if she ever, ever, hurts you even the tiniest bit I am going to dismember her with a nailfile!"

"Thanks, Brooke. That means a lot to me." She smiled down at her. "So tell me about your Alex." Brooke giggled and shrugged.

"She was the first thing I saw when I walked into that school, and basically the last thing I ever wanted to see. Of course she hated me for like the first month, just because of a silly little traffic accident involving my bug and her jeep. Like it's my fault the light turned red." She shrugged, buttoning and then unbuttoning the bottom button of Mouths' shirt over and over again as she spoke. "But then we got stuck together for a cheer mentor program and fell in love."

"Love at first fight?" He laughed.

"Totally." She nodded, laughing along with him. "You know," She poked him in the ribs again. "Passion pops up when you least expect it. Especially angry passion." Mouth smiled and then sighed, biting at his nails nervously.

"So form what you know about Summer, do I have any kind of chance?"

"Well," Brooke grinned, sitting up. "Her last boyfriend was a total geek, and nowhere near as sweet as you." She patted him on the back and winked. "You're a shoe in."

"That's awesome. Thanks, Brooke." They were quiet for a few minutes as Brooke hummed the same song as she'd tapped out on his chest, and he went back to finding shapes in the ceiling paint. "So if I told you there was something going on with Peyton and Rachel would you totally freak?"

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Brooke exclaimed, jumping up and pacing around. Mouth watched her with a curious look. "I mean, not the whole Rachel thing, because she's a total whore. But if you say she's not so bad it must be true. And at least it isn't Lucas, or Jake, or Nate. Those guys all ran her poor little Peyton heart ragged."

"Brooke, Rachel's not that bad. I think they'd be a very cute couple."

Brooke paused her pacing, thinking about it for a second, before nodding and walking around again.

"The gay side of me would drool, yes." She admitted, hoping onto the bed and wrapping her arms around him in a tackle hug. "We've gotta hook them up Mouth!" He laughed and nodded, hugging her tightly.

"Yes, we do! But, since you and Rach don't really see eye to eye, how about you leave it to me? Wouldn't want you ruining them before they even get started, now would we?" He joked, sticking his tongue out at her.

"Oh ha-ha." She deadpanned. "Don't make me bite that thing off Mister. So let's do it!"

Just then her cell beeped, indicating a new text message. She skipped over and checked it, grinning like a Cheshire cat as she typed out a reply and sat back down on the bed.

"And I've got the perfect way to do just that." She smiled. "Mouthy, we're going dancing!"

**Rachel POV **

I love being outside on cloudy days. The calm before the storm is always the best. It's so still except for a little breeze. If you didn't know any better you'd think that all was well in the world. But really a huge storm is on the way.

A year and a half. I left New Port 18 months ago hoping to never see Alex 'heartbreaker' Kelly again. But she's here. I haven't stopped thinking about her since I saw her in the hall yesterday. She's still as beautiful as ever. But I cant allow myself to get drawn in again.

I sent the rest of the squad away at least a half hour ago. I cant go back in though. Not yet. I've done a good job of avoiding Alex so far. She's probably inside right now laughing it up having a good Ol' time. She probably doesn't even know that she hurt me. That I still hurt.

So that's why I'm still standing here. I'm avoiding my past. This tennis court isn't so bad, really. I might just stay out here the rest of the time. I could call Mouth and tell him to bring me a pillow and it'll be all good. I'm such a coward. I think to myself as I link my finger in one of the circles of the chain link wall that surrounds the tennis court.

Hi, I'm Rachel Gattina, and I can't get over the girl that broke my heart. Can you say lame? Seriously though. You don't see her crying over me. You don't see her hiding outside on a tennis court so she doesn't have to see me. You wanna know why? Because She's moved on. She's forgotten about the past.

Maybe that's what I should do. I mean I thought I had but seeing her again and me hiding on this God damn tennis court proves that I obviously haven't.  
I'm deciding right now. No matter what I'm not going to let her get to me again. Not that she will try. But on the off chance that she actually tries to talk to me. Well,...I don't really know what I'll do. I lay my head against the chain. It feels nice. My wall holding me up. If only I was strong enough to build a wall like this back around my heart.

"Avoiding me?" Asked a voice from behind me. No need to pretend like I didn't know who it was. I'd know that voice anywhere. Alex.

**ALEX POV**

'What the hell am I doing here?'

I think as I start up the stairs to the Hilton Hotel Tennis courts. This is the one place that I shouldn't be. I should be at practice. Not here. The place where I just happen to know the Tree Hill girls have practice every morning until three. It's nearly an hour past now, there's no way she's there. I'm just getting some air.

It's not like I'm looking for her. I'm totally over this chick. Alex Kelly have moved on. I'm the one who pushed her away remember? I love my girlfriend. Brooke Davis. My total opposite and I wouldn't have her any other way. She's who I need, the girl's like my right arm. Hell, she has my heart.

Which sounds incredibly cliche and not me at all.

So why do I feel like this? If I love Brooke so much, why does simply seeing Rachel send my heart into a tap dancing frenzy? It's not like me at all to find myself choking on words, struggling for something to cling to, anything to keep me from just melting into her. I'm over her. That was a long time ago.  
So why does she do this to me?

I reach the final landing and hesitate. Should I really be doing this? No doubt I'm just going to stir up unnecessary drama right before nationals. Just what I need, right? But it's like there's a hand pushing me to the door, and before I can blink I'm on the otherside, out in the open air.

The weather is cool for Los Angeles, and I pull my jacket sleeves down over my wrists. Clouds are floating around like giant angel wings in the sky, and something about their carefree fluffiness makes me feel safe and threatened all at the same time. Would it rain again, like it had the night before? I'd never liked rain. With rain came insecurity.

The light breeze and fresh air feel like my first breath compared to the stuffiness of the several flights of stairs, and I breathe in deep, closing my eyes for a second to calm my suddenly frayed nerves. I know that when I open them again, I'll see her. I just don't know if I'm ready to yet.

Moments of silence tick by. The air moves in waves and this is the quietest the city has ever been. The people on the streets bellow walk by, and they must be whispering because there's not chatter being carried along in the zephyr. Car horns aren't beeping, tires aren't skidding, it's like time has stopped.

She's here.

My eyes open, blinking a few times to adjust to the contrast of sun and clouds, and then I see her. She's standing on the edge of the court, her slender fingers hanging from the chain link fence like it's her anchor. Without that chainlink fence there's nothing to stop her from floating away. Her face rests against the metal, maybe to cool herself from the exertion of practice, or maybe to look at something on the street bellow.  
The red of her hair glints at me, pulled back in a perfect ponytail, whipping gently back and forth in time with her breathing. It's like there's a bubble of Synchronicity around her, and only she deserves the peace of being so together. Unlike me, the mess. The rebel. The one who can never do anything right, especially nothing for anyone but herself.

Rachel. She looks so melancholy, maybe even a little sad. I wonder if something happened at practice. The urge to walk up and hug her, hold her, have her cry on my shoulder is almost overwhelming. I settle for stirring her from her revelry.

"Avoiding me?" I ask, reluctantly donning my trademark smirk.

"Why would I do that?" She asks coldly, not even turning around to face me. I wince involuntarily at her hostility, but what should I have expected? An arms wide open welcome? Even though her back is to me, my shoulders shrug.

"Seems to be a common theme with us, Rachel." She turns to face me now, her beautiful face drawn into a frown. It looks like she's been really stressed lately, and her shoulders are tensed up, arm crossed over her chest like she's protecting her heart from me.

"If I remember correctly, you're the one who avoided me." She states, glaring at me. "Ignored me, really."

I drag my long fingers through my hair, having worn it down in celebration of not being at practice. I don't know if I'm angry or nervous, but I have to make her understand why I did what I did. She can't honestly think I didn't...don't love her. "What else was I supposed to do?"  
She rolled her eyes at me in that trademark way, letting out a huffy breath. "Oh gee, I don't know Alex! How about talk to me? That might have been a good choice!"

"Nothing I could have said would have worked." I keep my voice steady, knowing that if both of us get riled up there was either going to be blood shed of very hot sex in a few minutes. Both of those would be very, very bad things. "We were never good at talking. Sex, partying, 'hanging out', those we were good at. Conversation? Not really our forte."

Rachel looked down at her shoes, her voice lowered and dripped with hurt and resentment. "I wanted to talk, just figured you didn't want to." She sounds so small and hurt. I involuntarily take a few steps closer to her, not even thinking.

"I just wanted to protect you." My voice is barely above a whisper, but I know she hears me. 'I couldn't let you become..." I almost say 'like me' but decide against it, knowing that will just make her attack me. "...Like that."

Tears glisten in her eyes when she looks back up at me, and all I want to do is run over and gather her up in my arms. "protect me by pushing me away? Protect me by shattering my heart? A hangover heals Alex! Shattered hearts? Not so much. So really, thanks for the help."

I'm lucky we're fenced in, because I pretty much feel like throwing myself off of the roof. I did that much to her? I don't know what to do, so I stand there for a second, watching her glare at me, feeling my own heart break with each tick-tock of my watch. That's how quiet it is, how still the world has become. It's like we're the only two people alive, and not in a good way.

"I...I did the only thing I could." My voice feels fake, like it's lower than it should be. Distorted and wrong. "You're above that shit and you know it Rach. I'm so sorry I hurt you, but I've pretty much been busting my own ass over it for a year. I just had no other choice." She didn't know what to say to that. I think that's the first time I ever really told her I was sorry.

"Yeah, well..." She trails off, staring at the sky. "Sorry doesn't change it. Apologies...they're just words. No big deal though, right? It was a long time ago. We're both different people." I step closer to her, feeling exposed, even in the fenced in area. This is a private conversation, probably one of the most personal I've ever had. Definitely the most personal with Rachel.

"Of course it's a big deal." I shake my head at her, my blonde hair flaring out around my shoulders. "There's just...there's nothing we can do to change it now."

"Don't you think I already know that!" She really looks at me for the first time, and I think she's a little surprised to see I've stepped closer to her. My pulse quickens, and I gulp loudly enough to have the sound ring in my ears. She pauses, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Sorry...didn't mean for that to come out so...bitchy."

I half smirk at her, shoving my hands into the front pockets of my pants. "Reflex?"

"Only around you." She smirks right back at me. I shake my head, almost smiling, glad that mood is getting lighter.

"That I highly doubt. Rachel Gattina, captain of the cheer-skanks? There's an inner bitch trapped in there that scared even me!"

"I see your foot still loves your mouth." She half smiles, looking a little shocked. Maybe it is a bit soon to joke about things like that.

"Who doesn't?" I ask, not able to keep my smart ass remarks to myself. I really do spend too much time around Brooke. "I seem to remember you having an attachment to that sexy body part of mine as well." Too soon Alex! I yell at myself. Shut the hell up!

"Yeah...there's that whole foot mouth thing again." I apologize, biting my lower lip. I swear she's blushing, because she looks down again. I have never seen Rachel blush, not ever.

"Don't worry about it." She mumbles. I shift my weight around, tired of standing. Leaning against the fence, my back pressed against the cool metal I look down at my black flip flops. There's a chip in my nail polish, and since I can't think of anything to say I glare at it accusingly. She's closer than she's been for over a year now. So close I could extend my hand and touch her.

"So...how's Tree Hill?" I inquire, stumbling for easy conversation. She sighs and leans back next to me, staring at the sky.

"Small...Very small. But, you know...it was just what I needed when I left." Awkward silence falls upon us for a minute, before she continues, her voice horse with a whisper. "How's Newport?"

"Different." I shrug, my hands falling to my sides and my fingers entwining around the metal links. I risk a glance at her, seeing that she's much closer than I thought she was. Our shoulders are almost touching now, and my fingers linked through the fence aren't even two inches from her hip. "People Miss you..." I say, hoping she knows I mean that I missed her. God, I fucking missed her so much.

I'm such an ass hat.

"People have an odd way of showing it." Her voice is emotionless, and she stares blankly at the sky. "You know, I haven't changed my email address, and yet not one person from Newport has even sent a message to see if I'm still alive."

"I called you everyday." I whisper, sliding down the fence so I'm sitting next to her, and she's still standing above me. "After you left, I called you everyday for six weeks. Your Mom said you were out." I shrug my shoulders again, my hands clasping together around my knees. "I kinda got the message."

She sinks down beside me, looking at me. I'm facing away from her, staring straight ahead, but I can feel her eyes on my face. Studying me, trying to read what I'm thinking. "She never told me, Alex. She never told me once. I thought you just...didn't care."

"Of course I cared." I turn to her, looking her straight in the eyes. "I still do."

We hold eye contact for a long time before she looks down again, a tear sliding down her cheek. Without hesitation I lift my hand to her face, just as soft as I remember, and brush away the tear.

"Rachel, please don't cry." I whisper. She sniffs, holding back a tsunami of tears.

"I needed you." Her voice cracks and when it does so does my heart. "I missed you so much, Alex."

"I..." I know I shouldn't say what I'm about to say. "I miss you everyday. I still feel like...like I'm never going to know where I'm supposed to be. It's all so..." Tears are running down my face now, and I swipe at the quickly. I can't be crying. I don't cry. The light shifts and I look up, seeing that she's now kneeled in front of me. Her delicate fingers wipe away my tears, and she's so close out breath is mingling.

"I miss you all the time." She says, her eyes holding mine. My voice is completely gone by now, cracked and broken with my tears and hers, so I just look at her, not knowing what to say. She's right there. So close, so Rachel, so everything I used to need.

"I don't know what to do." My chin quivers, and I can taste the salty tears on my lips. "I feel like I'll never know...because you're gone."

"Alex..." My name slides on her tongue, and I want to taste what it feels like. "You didn't want me when I was here. I wish so badly that things were different. I wish everyday I could come home to your smile, your kiss, just you." Our hands are cupping eachothers faces, the pads of our thumbs brushing away eachothers tears.

"We can never have that, can we?" I ask already knowing the answer. Her head shakes slowly, she's finally stopped crying, atleast on the outside. Please let it be the same on the inside. Please let her be as okay as I want her to be. "I don't think so."

"I did love you, Rachel." I nod, smiling sadly. "I promise I still do."

"I loved..." She blinks. "I love you too."

I brush a stray hair from her forehead, leaning up and kissing the skin there softly. Her skin is just as sweet as I remembered. I look into her eyes again and smile. For a second I don't know what to do, but Rachel always has the answer. She closes the space between us, out lips meeting in a sweet, short, good-bye kiss. She pulls back slowly, opening her eyes a second later and standing up.

"Bye Alex. I still need you."

I stand up too, not knowing if I'm as ready to say good-bye as I thought I was. Taking her hand in mine I play with her fingers, smiling as I make them into a peace sign and hold it up to her eyes.

"Maybe you need 'Friend Alex.'" I say simply, and she smiles. A True, happy, Rachel Gattina smile.

"I would love to have Friend Alex." I nod, smiling at her cockily, slipping back into our famous witty banter.

"Who wouldn't really?" I gesture to my body. "I mean look at this."

she shakes her head, grinning and slapping my playfully on the arm.

"Way to ruin the moment kid."

We laugh together, and it feels like laughing with an old friend. It's comfortable. How it's supposed to be.

"Foot, mouth, they like to hang. What can I say?"

"Can't use that as an excuse for ever you know." She pokes me in the side, then heads for the door.

"Of course I can," I scoff, watching her as she pulls open the door. "I'm Alex!"

And then she's gone. And I'm alone on the roof. I kissed Rachel Gattina. I kissed her and I felt nothing but good-bye.

**RACHEL POV **

I cried. I said that I wouldn't let myself get pulled in again and I cried. Not only did I cry. I kissed her. Well, she kissed me. But I sure as hell didn't stop her. It was nice. It was passionate. It was good-bye. A last kiss.

It was good to talk to her, though. Despite the crying. Which I do not, do. It was closure. She's my friend now. Something that I didn't even think was possible 3 hours ago. She did...does care about me. I don't know why but just knowing that makes me so much happier than I've been in a long time.  
I walked into my room to find Peyton sitting on her bed listening to music staring off into space. She must have noticed the door close because she looked over at me.

"Rachel what's wrong?" She asked getting off of her bed. I was amazed at the concern that was in her voice.

"Nothing," I said wiping away the remaining tears from my eyes.

She looked at me giving me one of those looks that say 'I know your lying. I wasn't born yesterday.' "Rachel I've known you for over a year now and not once have I ever seen you even close to tears. I'm not stupid. What happened?" She asked moving so that she was now right in front of me.

"I just ran into an old friend. No big deal." I said trying to avoid her gaze.

"Is that friend Alex, by any chance?" She asked looking right at me. It's like she can see into my soul.

I just nodded at a loss for words. How could I even begin to explain anything to her. Would she even understand?

She nodded back with a small smile. "If you want to talk I'm here."

I look into her eyes searching for any sign of insincerity but could find none. She was being utterly sincere. So I told her the entire story. We sat on her bed and talked for hours. I cried as I told her every detail of Alex pushing me away. She didn't judge me how I had always assumed she would. She just pulled me into her and held me in a tight embrace. She was so kind. So loving. I really think that I could fall for her. If only she felt the same way. It's strange I had never talked to anyone about Alex except for Alex. And now...now I was spilling my heart out to Blondie. I guess _anything_ really is possible

**INVITES TO THE OC: **

_'Peyton is so cool! I love having new friends. So what if she likes girls and is best friends with Brooke Davis? Girls are pretty hot, and there's nothing wrong with Brooke. Maybe I should let up on her sometime. Then again, out bitchy banter is fun_.' Summer thought as she skipped down the hall to Anna and Marissa's room.

Knocking on the door she waited imapatiantly for them to answer. Finally, after six knocks, the door flings open, and there stands Anna, he blonde hair sticking out in all directions and dripping wet, her body wrapped in a towl.

"Damn Stern, check you out." Summer laughed, winking at her. She knows they're supposed to hate eachother, but she can't help but like Anna. She's never really done anything to her besides that whole Cohen thing, and Summer was way over that. Her thoughts drift to Mouth and she smiles, before shaking her head and turning her attention to Anna.

"Yes Summer, I'm gorgeous. Now what do you want, besides my bod?" She jokes.

"We're going out tonight. Tell Coop. Club Infiniti, 9:30. Meet in the Lobby at nine if you need rides." Anna just nodded, looking rather giddy. "We're hanging out with the girls from Tree Hill tonight, so dress cute. They are sort of the enemy."

Anna's grin exploded onto her face. 'Haley!'

"Awesome!" She said, before slamming the door in Summer's confused face.

Summer shrugged, figuring Anna must just be excited to finally have a social life outside of Comics and turned around. Spotting Alex at the end of the hall looking rather happy with herself, Summer called out to her.

"Alex!"

The blonde turned, looking confused as to why Summer would want to talk to her. Ever since Brooke and Summer had become sworn enemies, it was a given that Alex hate her too. Since Alex hated her, Summer had to hate her back. It was a vicious cycle. Then there was the whole 'shattered my best friends heart into a million jagged pieces' thing. That probably added to it a bit.

"Yeah?" Alex asked, walking up to Summer.

"We're going out tonight. Meet in the lobby at nine. Oh, and bring Brooke!" Summer smiled excitedly. Alex just nodded and smiled politely before walking away. Tonight was going to be a blast!

**INVITING OTH:**

Peyton smiled at the memory of her new Friend Summer. The little brunette girl had reminded her a lot of Brooke, and it was a wonder to her why the two of them couldn't seem to get along. Finally it seemed like there was a person who could keep up with Brooke's 'Shoe-Shopping-Tuesdays' And of course, they hated eachother.

Go figure, right?

Remembering what Summer had said about the club, she pulled out her phone, typing out a few words and sending a text to the other girl.

_To: Summer (555-1871)  
From: Peyton (555-5367) _

_When And Where?  
Peace, P Sawyer _

_To: Peyton (555-5367)  
From: Summer (555-1871) _

_Inifiniti. 9:30  
Kisses, Sums _

Nodding to herself, Peyton walked into the room she shared with Rachel, switching on the stereo and texting the other girls on her squad the information. Tonight would definitely be one worth remembering. She mentally listed through the clothes she'd brought with her, deciding what to where.

_'Time to make Rachel see what she's missing_.' She thought, opening up her suitcase.

Rachel's POV:

I look into her eyes searching for any sign of insincerity but could find none. She was being utterly sincere. So I told her the entire story. We sat on her bed and talked for hours. I cried as I told her every detail of Alex pushing me away. She didn't judge me how I had always assumed she would. She just pulled me into her and held me in a tight embrace. She was so kind. So loving. I really think that I could fall for her. If only she felt the same way. It's strange I had never talked to anyone about Alex except for Alex. And now...now I was spilling my heart out to Blondie. I guess anything really is possible.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note:

We are so sorry for what we are about to do, y'all, but it cannot be avoided. Do to recent events in real life getting in the way we've not been able to update lala for a significant amount of time. Also there is that fact that we really weren't happy with the direction the story was going. We were in such a rush to make things happen and to bang out new updates every few days that it lost the story line pretty fast and all got too complicated. For that we apologize.

BUT! Fret not, there will be a sequel, entitled "I Like it Better When it Hurts," coming up soon. Nationals are over, neither team having won. Mouth and Summer are dating steady now. The two of them decide to spend the summer together in Tree Hill. Brooke and Alex have been getting along beautifully, and the same with Anna and Haley. Both are very coupley couples. Nikki and Marissa went to TJ to drink and party, and have yet to return. Rachel and Peyton are one of those "Non-Couple, couples" because Rachel doesn't want the strings attached.

For the last two months of Summer vacation, Bralex, Hanna, and Reyton will be staying In Brooke's parents giganomous beach house to have a summer full of fun, love, lust, and drama. Stay tuned to see what happens with our seemingly happy teens.

So sorry to just cut this off like this.

Hope you check out our next story. We promise not to abandon that one like we did this.

Sincerely,

Ashley and Brittney.


End file.
